A Christmas Visit
by tudor-rose445
Summary: Six year old Harry meets a some what familiar person while looking at a pair of shoes. Based on the song, The Christmas Shoes, by Newsong.


AN: Hi! Here is a cute holiday story. At least, I think it is a cute holiday story. Happy Holidays!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. The song, "The Christmas Shoes", belongs to Newsong.

"Hurry up. We haven't got all day!"

Six year old Harry Potter looked up at the face of his annoyed aunt. Petunia Dursley had one arm through several shopping bag handles, her other hand holding onto to the pudgy hand of Dudley. Petunia made an exasperated noise, and continued to walk down the row of stores.

The little boy hurried to catch up with her, keeping near to her arm holding the bags. The local shopping mall was packed with people, hurrying to get last minute gifts. After all, it was Christmas Eve.

Petunia walked around a group of young adults, her bags nearly swinging into Harry. He sidestepped them quickly, picking up his pace slightly to catch up to his aunt.

She turned down another wing, stopping outside a department store. She considered the display windows outside of it for a moment and then quickly stepped into the store. A display of different colored clothing met Harry's eyes as he followed his aunt down an aisle, stopping short as she went down another.

Petunia made her way over to the small area set up with perfumes, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Ms. Would you like a free sample?"

Petunia turned around to see a young, brunette saleswoman, holding out a bottle to her. Her thoughts of hurrying her shopping disappeared, and she gave a friendly smile to the saleswoman.

"I suppose a few free samples wouldn't take that long," she said, setting down her bags none too gently. "Dudley, you can go over to the toy section to look around." She looked back at Harry, giving him a sharp look. "Don't wander off too far."

Petunia turned back to the saleswoman, her smile returning to her face.

Harry gave a small nod to his aunt's back, heading toward a rack of clothing. He shifted the hangers, beginning to grow board already. He turned to look around, trying to find something to amuse himself.

His eyes widened slightly, noticing a display of shoes near the front of the store. He hurried to it, nearly bumping into a woman. He murmured an apology, stopping in front of the display. There stood the most beautiful shoes he had ever seen.

His aunt owned many different pairs of shoes, but none as fine as this pair. He thought it a waste of money to own so many. The only time she used them was when she went to one of Uncle Vernon's company dinner parties.

He gently picked one of the shoes up, studying it. It's dark leather shined in the light of the lamps, the leather being soft to the touch.

"They are beautiful aren't they?"

Harry turned around quickly, noticing a woman behind him.

The woman seemed to be in her early twenties, perhaps mid twenties. He long red hair was down, tucked behind her shoulders. Her emerald green eyes switched from the shoes, to the little boy standing in front of her.

"The shoes are very pretty," he said timidly, remembering the talk his aunt and uncle had given him and Dudley about strangers. Something about this woman set him at ease.

"I think my mother would have liked them. They would have made a good Christmas presen for hert," he said, turning back to the shoes.

"I wish I could give them to her."

The woman moved a bit forward, glancing down at the shoes.

"Why can't you give them to her?" she asked, kneeling slightly so that her arms were resting on the display table.

"She's….gone," Harry said, his voice going low.

The woman gave him an understanding look, gently brushing back a unruly strand of his hair.

"She isn't," said the woman. "She is in you."

Harry looked toward her. "I suppose you are right," he said.

"I don't have many pictures of her and my father. Only some when they were younger. I can almost see her wearing these. She would be going to a dinner party with my father, like my aunt and uncle."

He kept his eyes on her, speaking softly. "I think she would have liked them."

The woman nodded, lifting her hand to her eyes for a moment. She brushed away what seemed to be tears, standing up.

"I know she would," she said gently, looking down at him.

"Harry! We are going back home. Hurry up!"

Harry turned around quickly, glancing at his aunt.

He turned back to say goodbye to the woman, but saw that she was not there.

Harry furrowed his eye brows slightly, glancing around the area. The red haired woman seemed to have disapeered. Harry peered around the display case for a few moments, but could still not see the woman. He gave a small shrug and hurried to his aunt.

AN: How was it? Please review. Thanks!


End file.
